


Resonance

by AussieWolfen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, angel - Freeform, demon, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWolfen/pseuds/AussieWolfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons are the exact opposite and are often at odds, but what happens when an angel and a demon come together in every way possible? When blood and intimacy are shared between two divine races, the repercussions are more than either party imagined and a new race of immortals is created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this works, shall we? 
> 
> This chapter is mostly to establish the world and lore within it. Chapter two is when the actual story will begin.

The world is often said to have been created by a single being of purity and divinity, but humans have never had the ability to understand what goes on between divines. A single creator is not, indeed, how the world was created. What caused the creation of the universe and all things that we understand within it is not describable in human words but, perhaps, one can get the basic idea across. Not all of the things believed by humans are untrue or twisted. Some of these things that humans understand are indeed what happened.

Before there was creation, there was blackness. Our plane of existence was empty and devoid of anything. The humans got that part right. What they didn't understand was that the creator did not come from the plane that we currently inhabit. This indescribable creature that was from a much higher, more advanced, plane that no human could even imagine. It saw this empty expanse as a chance to create something great. Living art that would continue on until existence itself collapsed and would never age or change. First the being created the universe, his canvas on which to paint life. Next this alternate being created two creatures within Our plane of existence.

Although both beings were of the same basic shape and were our human definition of gods, there were very distinct differences.

The first of the two sported 4 pairs of feathered wings and long hair that shined as if made of the most precious metals of the world. The being's skin was whiter and more pure than freshly fallen snow and they radiated with a brilliant light which bestowed warmth, love, and compassion upon the dark abyss in which they had been created. Taking on what we would call a male form, the name Carainthyn was bestowed upon him by the great creator and he was given a single act of creation with which to do as he pleased. Carainthyn created the angels which took two forms. The most elite of Carainthyn's creations possessed two sets of wings who's feathers were the purest white and hair as long and golden as their creators. The lower angels has only one pair of wings with more subdued white feathers and hair which did not shine, nor was as long as those more elite angels.

When Crainthyn was finished with his creation, he went to the great creator and showed the race of Angels to the great being. The Great Creator was pleased and the Angels existed for many millions of years on their own. There was no conflict, no difference, nothing to entertain the Angels who quickly became bored. The angels began to talk of needing more to do, other beings to interact with. Carainthyn believed that these talks, these requests, were reasonable and took their complaints to the Great Creator. The father of angels asked his own father for another act of creation with which to make companions for his children. Much to Carainthyn's frustration, the Great Creator denied his request and instead created the second great being in our realm.

The second being took what humans call a female form. Her skin was dark red and upon her back sat two pairs of great, leathery, bat-like wings who's fingers ended in great spikes. A pair of great, curling horns rolled from underneath long hair which was black as oil and covered ears which were jagged and torn looking. This second child of the Great Creator had feet who's toes were talons and sported a pair of long, thin tails which ended in sharp spades. This female being, this second god, was given the name of Tarkera and she was the opposite of the warm and glowing Carainthyn. Tarkera had a dark aura of sadistic despair and terrifying pain and she, too, was given a single act of creation with which to do as she pleased. Her creation was a race of Demons in her image. The greatest and most elite sported her twin tails and a set of horns while the lower demons had only one tail and no horns. All demons wore one pair of leathery wings and varied in shades of red.

For the next few millennia the Demons and Angels felt out their relations to each other and their rivalry began to bloom. Neither Carainthyn nor Tarkera knew what would happen as their races mixed and became used to each other, but it became clear that even within the descriptions of 'good' and 'evil' there were varying levels of dedication. As the races became more comfortable with each other, they fell to war. Fighting erupted between the opposite immortal beings and the fighting didn't end until Carainthyn and Tarkera went again to their father.

This time, instead of making another divine race, the Great Creator created humans. These powerless beings would be neither good nor evil and yet both. They could be influenced both ways. Then the Great Creator told his children to turn the attentions of their creations upon the humans and try to taint or purify their souls. Carainthyn and Tarkera did exactly that and the warring ended. The demons and angels no longer tried to harm each other, but instead attempted to out-wit and manipulate the other race. It is in this way that demons and angel would find peace.

Peace could not last, however, as Carainthyn and Tarkera became too close. Without permission, they created another being. This being was more divine than the angels and demons, but less so than Carainthyn and Tarkera themselves. Enraged, the Great Creator tore holes in the very fabric of our realm and placed each divine race in a hole. They were never to interact again and this third being would be forced to watch darkness and light push the universe apart until the end of time as she was both light and dark and could not choose a side to be on.

After his act of separation, the Great Creator closed his connection with our realm and removed himself from his creation forever.

It is in this way that the world was created, influenced, and still continues. Angels, Demons, and Gods struggle against each other using humans as the vessel to determine supremacy.

This is, of course, not where our story ends. Angels and Demon begin to tire after millennia of the same thing over and over. Humans become predictable and easy to sway, and the lines once kept so crisp by the Great Creator begin to blur. Angels fall and their wings become black and tainted with the alluring darkness of the Demons' power and abilities while Demons begin to disobey Tarkera and act kindly toward humans from time to time. Only chaos can come from these changes, but not even the Father of angels and Mother of demons can predict what happens next.


End file.
